


You Were Cool

by ClemencyForTheCometKing



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: As children, alternate universe: Roxanne's at Lil' Gifted too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClemencyForTheCometKing/pseuds/ClemencyForTheCometKing
Summary: There is no way Megamind's childhood could possibly be perfect, but it would certainly be a bit easier with a certain Roxanne Ritchi attending the same school as him.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	You Were Cool

“So, how did you do it?” The curious voice surprised the blue-skinned boy and he jerked up, searching his mind for whatever he might have done that they will be punishing from. In front of him sat a skinny, brown-haired girl about his age, a red spiral-ring notebook in her hands.

“I-it wasn’t me, I’m sorry, I didn’t...” He stumbled over his own words, unsure whether to deny everything or to provide a vague apology hoping he’s not being accused of anything too horrible. He looked down at his hands, fingers clenching onto the scratchy orange fabric of his prison uniform. 

The girl frowned and looked down at the notebook, scratching something on a page--a question mark, perhaps. “But Chri… I mean, my trusted informant told me he saw you, with the weird hat, at PE. Does that refresh your memory?”

Megamind curled in on himself, glancing at the clock in hopes of the school bell coming to his rescue. It was just the girl; usually when he was being punished there was either a teacher or Mr Goody-Two-Shoes present. It did not calm him however, quite the contrary: In other cases he at least knew what was about to happen, had stories in his head to tell himself in the corner, was by now an expert at placing his body so that the punches of Wayne and occasional other children would hurt less. Whatever the curious girl was planning, it was new and, as a result, way scarier. “Yes? I am really sorry, I will not do that again.” He mumbled.

_ Oh my god, he is terrified. Good job, miss reporter _ . The girl thought to herself and cleared her throat. 

“Sorry. I am new to this, can we start again?” She got up, reached out her hand towards the interviewee-to-be, and, in her bubbliest voice, said: “Roxanne Ritchie, from Megacity School Standard. Sorry, I’m still trying to convince them to get us IDs. Do you have a moment to answer a few questions about your super cool lightning hat?”

The boy’s emerald eyes grew wide as he dared to look up at her again. This didn’t sound like she was trying to get him in trouble. Hesitantly, he shook her hand as well and then, struck with sudden confidence, mumbled “Hold that thought!” and grabbed the quilt the schoolchildren were working on for the arts class, wrapped it around his arms, and, less-than-graciously swooshing this makeshift cape, grinned at Roxanne. 

“And I am Master Mind, at your service!”

He winked at Minion, peeking out of his backpack. Not bad for the first public try of The Routine. The girl chuckled, and Megamind’s face flushed. 

“It’s still a work in progress”, he said, his voice quieter again. Roxanne immediately calmed down and seemed to be reprimanding herself in her head. 

“No, I didn’t mean it like… It’s pretty cool. Are you going to be a superhero or something?” She was smiling again and turned a page in her notebook, probably scribbling down the question. 

“S-something in that vein? Not sure yet.” This time the boy’s answer was quick. He was warming up to her, that’s good. “Isn’t the school paper called  _ Lil’ Gifted Magical Magazine _ , by the way? Not  _ Megacity School Standard _ ?”

It was Roxanne’s turn to blush. 

“It’s… also a work in progress? I mean, I am trying to convince Mrs Grand to change it. We can barely get the students themselves to talk to us with that magic name, how am I supposed to get to actually interesting people?” She groaned. “I mean, no offense, you seem cool, but think of what I could do outside the school! Our last three numbers were more than half about Wayne, MM, three numbers! This is not journalism!” She hit her fist on the desk with those last words, knocking a cup of pencils to the floor. Megamind smiled. She seemed really into it.

Alerted by the noise, a teacher looked over from her desk. 

“Roxy, is our alien friend bothering you?” The woman, a tall redhead in a pencil dress, headed towards the two and, ignoring Roxanne’s assurance that everything’s fine, sighed. “Jean, please clean this up and head to the corner for ten minutes. Roxy, I’m sorry about this, honey. Just go to your class, okay?” She ushered the girl towards the door, sighing again and saying something like “at least it didn’t explode” under her breath.

Megamind pressed his lips together as he got down to the floor to tidy up the pencils. Was that her plan? To frame him for something that petty? It wasn’t unusual, but typically in this scenario there would be some other kids nearby, watching the scene and laughing. What was more, when she looked back at him from behind the teacher, there was no triumphant grin on her face; if anything, she seemed confused and apologetic. He forced himself to smile and showed a thumb up. She seemed nice, she shouldn’t have to worry. And definitely not about him.

A few minutes later, already in the corner, he felt the well-known impact of a paper ball hitting his head. He rolled his eyes at the lack of creativity and didn’t even look back. A moment later, another projectile headed his way, and finally a frustrated, theatrical “pssst” could be heard from the door to the older kids’ classroom. He glanced in that direction in a way that hopefully gave him plausible deniability and saw Roxanne, exaggeratedly miming picking something up from the floor and reading it. Megamind nodded and discreetly reached for the paper balls.

_ Hey MM, _

_ Thanks for covering for me earlier! You should call me after school so we can finish the interview. My number is XXX XXX XXX. _

_ Roxanne Ritchi _

_ Megacity School Standard _

“MM, is that you?” Megamind had to move the phone away from his face at the volume of Roxanne’s enthusiastic voice. Enthusiastic about a call from him. He smiled at himself.

“Yeah, it’s me.” 

“I’m so glad! I didn’t see if you read my message. Sorry I couldn’t just give it to you, I hope it was okay.” Suddenly her tone changed. “Also… sorry you got in trouble about the pencils thing. It was crazy, I never saw Mrs Grande act like this.” 

“It’s fine, don’t worry.”  _ You must know a different Mrs Grande. _

“Anyway” Roxanne continued, “I really want to hear about the helmet! Did you make it yourself? How does it work?”

It was like someone opened a floodgate. Megamind started speaking about the project, about the use of magnetism, about the issues he initially had with the balls getting ejected instead of staying in the forcefield; he was no less enthusiastic about the non-scientific part, namely the decorative spike that was apparently his fish friend’s idea. From time to time he paused, suddenly worried Roxanne got bored and hung up, but she was still on the line, asking relevant (although clearly layperson-like) questions, and occasionally struggling with the spelling of some more unusual physics term. When it turned out she only had a very loose grasp of elementary particles, he rushed into an explanation—or rather would do so if it wasn’t for the Warden who chose just this moment to knock on the door and point to the long line of prisoners waiting to use the phone. Megamind glanced at them apologetically. 

“Roxanne, I have to get off the phone now, sorry.” He said. A disappointed sound could be heard through the receiver. “Oh, do your parents not let you use it for long? Bummer, the neutrinos seemed interesting.” It didn’t occur to him before that she was not familiar with his living conditions. Maybe that’s why she was so nice to him. “Yeah, my… mom? Is a phone psychic. Needs the phone now. So. Bye.” “Talk to you tomorrow then!” Said Roxanne and hung up. Megamind ignored the warden for another few seconds and took a moment to press the phone against his chest. 

Tomorrow.


End file.
